<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Results of the Resistance by Grasslands</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914273">The Results of the Resistance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grasslands/pseuds/Grasslands'>Grasslands</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby, Disclaimer: I dont own ATLA, F/M, Not too much Divergence, Return to Omashu, Season 2, Zuko joins Gaang Season 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:01:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grasslands/pseuds/Grasslands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“We can’t stay. Ukano, I understand how much this position meant to you. I know how important it was. But now… I can’t stay in this place. It’s not the same not after Tom-Tom., not without him..." -Michi<br/>"They weren't there. It's like the city is empty..." -Aang<br/>"Zuko, I can help" -Katara</p><p>What if Michi and Ukano left Omashu out of grief before Aang returned Tom-Tom? How does the Gaang deal with a baby on top of everything else?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New Ozai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New story! Cross-posted on Fanfiction.net under Grass'land. Thank you to everyone who clicked on this story. ATLA is my favorite show and I think it is perfect so I didn't think I would ever write anything for it. However, I was rewatching season 2 and I just thought about how fortunate Aang was that Tom-Tom parents were outside that night. Anyway, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh, Ukano! What are we going to do?” Michi wailed. Her baby. Her beautiful baby; ripped away from her cruelly by those- those people. She would never see her sweet Tom-Tom again and it was all the resistance's fault. He was perfect. A perfect baby. He was happy and smart and he had the most wonderful baby smell. Her favorite things about him had been his hands and his little tuft of hair at the top of his head. He had small, chubby little hands that loved to grab at her to hold him and loved to hug her neck as she held him. He was her angel and in an instant, he was ripped away from her and her husband. He wasn’t just their baby but their future. He was their legacy. Mai never talked to them and her job in the world was to marry a noble and help support and continue her husband’s legacy. They didn’t put her through the Royal Fire Academy for Girls for nothing. She had connections to some of the wealthiest and well known families and with them, she could easily find a husband. So, it was a great joy and a wonderful surprise when her and her husband were blessed and surprised with not only another child but a boy. Then Ukano had been appointed governor of one of the largest, oldest, and last free earth Kingdom city besides Ba Sing Se. They didn’t anticipate a resistance. Their king had been old and from what they were told, he simply surrendered. She and Ukano had not expected anyone to be loyal to such a weak king. Yet there was a resistance and they took Tom-Tom away. Now, they had nothing. Their daughter left them, their son was taken, and they were in an unknown land with almost no people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Michi…” Ukano said. He sounded resigned, empty. He had been so excited. Michi had been so excited for him. He was going to be a governor. She knew her husband so well. He had always struggled with his brother and their sibling rivalry. His brother who was in charge of the largest prison in the nation. Ukano as the older brother was bitter and jealous. Their family was high up, but Ukano did not have a position like his brother. Now he did, but what else did he have? This was a great honor, but it had torn their lives apart literally. This was no longer the place her husband ruled but the place she lost her children. There was no one in the city of importance and no point in staying in Michi’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t stay. Ukano, I understand how much this position meant to you. I know how important it was. But now… I can’t stay in this place. It’s not the same not after Tom-Tom., not without him. We have to leave. There are no citizens to rule, we don’t need to stay. If Fire Lord Ozai wants to appoint a new governor he can. He will understand. He will be sending orders for us to leave here soon anyway. Please, I cannot stay here any longer. I want to leave. I want to go home and try to move on from all the horrible things that have happened here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Michi… I-I. We should- we need to wait for the Fire Lord’s direct orders. It’s treason if we defy his orders.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Ukano. I can’t sleep in this room tonight, not with his crib here!” Michi pleaded. She couldn’t look at his things. When they got home, she would go into town and wait until her husband removed everything of Tom-Tom’s from her line of sight. She did not want to look at it. It would all be a cruel reminder of the son she should have, who she should be rocking and kissing and playing with. She needed to get away from all of it. She no longer cared about her family’s position of even the Fire Lord. However, as she was weeping in her husband’s arms, they were interrupted. The soldier cleared his throat and handed a letter to Ukano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A black ribbon message, Governor,” the soldier said, bowing respectively. Ukano opened it and allowed Michi to read with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Governor Ukano, I placed you in what is now the city of New Ozai with the highest expectations of success. You were to govern the greatest Earth Kingdom colony. However, my daughter sent word of what has happened. She has… been generous and seems to pity you and find no fault in your treacherous actions. You freed tyrants and peasants,leaving the city without labor for my statue. However, your daughter’s friendship with mine has saved you. You are no longer governor of New Ozai. You may return to the FIre Nation or you may remain in the city. If you choose to return you may reinstate your position on the war council. However, you will stay in that position as punishment for your failure in my new city. You are lucky you are not a prisoner of your brother’s prison for this terrible act. Do not fail me again, Ukano.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><em><span>Fire Lord Ozai</span></em></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Thank goodness. Ukano, can we leave. The Fire Lord has been most merciful to us,” Michi said. It was the best letter they could have received from their kind Fire Lord. Thankfully, her husband agreed and he slowly lowered the letter and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We leave tomorrow morning. Go to bed Michi. I will pack,” Ukano instructed his wife. Michi left their room and entered a guest bedroom. She laid down and sobbed. She cried tears of grief, relief, and guilt. She felt like she was betrying Tom-Tom in leaving the last place he had called home. He was sure to be treated as a prisoner by those cruel, manipulative people. She grieved for what she had lost and her son’s grim future. Most of all she cried of relief that they were leaving this nightmare. It was the first step towards her healing. She needed to move on and find a new normal outside of what her life had been the last 19 months. She had carried her son for eight to nine months within her and he clung to her often the other ten of his life. A large part of her left with her son and she needed to learn to live with that hole in her life. She was losing more and more as they stayed in New Ozai. They needed to leave. Morning couldn’t come sooner. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Real Human Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short chapter! Chapters will not usually be so quick or so short.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara was a genius. At least Aang thought so. She had taken a large strip of cloth and managed to design a functioning sling for the baby with it. Aang had no idea how she did it, but he enjoyed having her move around him to fasten it together. He was careful not to drop the little baby as he flew. Katara had been hesitant about Aang flying with the baby, but they needed to return the child as soon as possible so they could move on and his parents could know he was safe. Aang touched down on the roof of the house that he knew was the child’s parents. There was no one outside. So he silently touched to the ground in order to set the child inside the door where his parents were most likely sleeping. However, when he peeked inside, it was empty. It looked as if the house had not been lived in. Aang snuck inside and opened a dresser. There were no clothes. It was eerie. Just two days ago, the house had people living in it. Aang wondered what had happened in the span of a day and a half. He checked the rest of the house quickly, staying in the shadows and ducking behind walls and corners. He needed to find the baby’s parents, but he did not need to be seen. The house was empty though, of guards and its inhabitants. He was sure he had landed on the correct house. The resistance gave him very detailed instructions on how to arrive. Nonetheless, it was empty. So, Aang slipped out of the house and took to the air again. </p><p>He flew quickly over Omashu under the cover of night. The baby had been quiet and seemed to be getting sleepy, the gliding rocking him to sleep. The whole city looked empty and deserted. It was like everyone left when the resistance left. Reluctantly, Aang flew away from the city with one thought in mind. <em> The baby’s parents were gone and they were now responsible for the baby </em>. </p><p>He touched to the ground slowly and supported the baby’s sleeping form against his chest with his now free hand. Katara was up and seemed to be the only one. However, she saw Aang in the distance and nudged Sokka awake. </p><p>“Sokka, he’s back! How did it go? Were his parents overjoyed? I’m sure they were worried,” Katara exclaimed. She got closer though and saw the lump against Aang’s chest and frowned. Sokka followed slowly and was still rubbing his sleepy eyes grumbling.</p><p>“Katara you’re talking about the enemy!” Sokka said before looking up and really seing Aang or what he was still carrying. His eyes bugged comically out of his head and Aang stifled a laugh. </p><p>“What happened, Aang?” Katara asked.</p><p>“They weren’t there. It’s like the city was empty. I don’t know where Bumi is, but him and his guards may be the only people left in the city.” </p><p>“I don’t understand. It’s only been a day. What do you think happened.”</p><p>“Maybe since all the citizens left, they did too? Either way, I searched the whole city and they’ve deserted. I guess the baby’s ours for now,” Aang explained to Katara. She seemed fairly happy about the outcome and was quick to take the baby from Aang and cuddle up with him. Sokka looked offended by the thought.</p><p>“Katara, this isn’t a polar-bear-dog you nurture back to health! I know you have a tendency to take in small and wounded animals, but this is a real… human… thing!” Sokka shouted at his sister. His yelling seemed to wake the baby who began to cry in Katara’s arms. Aang watched as Katara was able to simultaneously glare at her brother and sooth the baby in her arms.</p><p>“It’s called a baby and he’s helpless. We have to help and then, when we can or when the war is over, we return him back to his parents. It will be fine.”</p><p>“Katara, you can’t be serious! This is not going to be easy. What does it eat? How do we change its diaper? We don’t have the means to take care of a baby! Why can’t we just give it over to the resistance.”</p><p>“He, Sokka, he. He’s a boy not an it and look at his face, he’s angelic. The resistance hates his family and him. They wouldn’t want him or take care of him. We’ll figure something out. We didn’t have much for babies in the South Pole but we managed. It will be fine! If you’re so against it, he’ll be mine. He’ll be my responsibility,” Katara said with her usual stubbornness. Aang watched her turn away from Sokka as she cooed and hushed the baby back to sleep. Sokka grumbled about inconveniences as he crawled back into his sleeping bag. </p><p>Aang didn’t know what to think. He thought the baby was cute and there wasn’t anything else they could do with him, but it wasn’t a good time for a baby. They had a deadline to defeat the Fire Lord and they hadn’t even found him his earthbending teacher. He didn’t know how they would do everything they needed to with a baby. Sokka and Katara were both right and would probably be at odds for a while. Aang sighed and went to where they had set up their sleeping bags. Katara was still sitting and shushing the baby. Aang went over and looked at the baby. He only had hair in the front of his head. He wondered if that was a common style for Fire Nation babies. 100 years ago they left it alone. He remembered Kuzon’s baby brother’s hair. The monks didn’t shave baby’s heads, baby’s didn’t like it. He was old enough to remember the first time he had been shaved. So, was it another act of seeming cruelty of the Fire Nation’s. Maybe it was a way to indoctrinate them? Aang knew Katara would let the baby’s hair grow long. The baby was cute and would look even cuter with a full head of hair. </p><p>Aang looked around beyond Katara and noticed Momo wasn’t anywhere in sight. He was probably with Appa for the night. He knew the baby and Momo didn’t get along and he would have to try and talk to Momo about it. Momo and Sokka would both have to get used to their new member. This was a major change and would take getting used to.</p><p>“He needs a name don’t you think? We can’t just call him the baby forever,” Katara whispered to Aand, interrupting his thoughts. She looked down fondly at the baby and brushed his hair back, “What should we name you, sweetie?” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Still a short chapter. Wanted to get the chapter out before ATLA goes on Netflix. Chapters should be easier and longer. DVDs can be a pain! Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA (well I own the series but...).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara stared at the baby, occasionally watching the embers of their fire go out, quite a while after Sokka and Aang fell asleep. The baby was quite cute and so young. She guessed he was only a year if not younger. If he was, he would probably begin trying to walk, though he had gotten around quite well with just his crawling. She helped the women in the tribe with their babies. She had to when all the men left. Her Gran-Gran had other responsibilities and was too old to chase toddlers and care for babies' needs. Katara learned a lot about taking care of babies and toddlers because of it. She had never had full responsibility of a child though.<br/>Sokka wanted nothing to do with the baby. Katara knew that much. Aang was too busy. As she looked at the baby, she began to guess which parent he received each feature from. He had large, round brown eyes. She bet he got them from his mother. She had seen plenty of Fire Nation men. She remembers staring into Zuko's eyes as she was tied to a tree and into the eyes of the man who murdered her mother. They both had much smaller eyes. They were lighter too, almost like an ember itself. She wondered if that meant the baby she was holding wasn't destined to be a bender. She wouldn't know. She knew so little about all of it. The South Pole has secluded itself and being the only bender secluded her even more. She wished there was someone she could ask her questions. As she compared the baby's features to his unknown, unnamed parents, a realization hit her.</p><p>This child had just lost of both his parents. He was with complete strangers with a completely different schedule, one that was unusual. So far he had been happy and hadn't shown any wariness to anyone he saw. However, she knew that happiness wouldn't last. It was a honeymoon phase and soon he would realize he wasn't just being watched by different people. He would realize his parents weren't coming and it would be hard. She remembered when one-year-old Keirra's mother died in a blizzard. It took five days for her to realize her mother wasn't coming back. Except this wasn't quite the same. This boy's parents weren't dead. His poor parents were very much alive and probably so distraught and worried. Katara knew what it was like to be separated from parents. It was horrible and the feeling never really leaves a person. She doesn't know what it must be like for a parent, for her father. This poor boy's parents might not even know if they would see him again.<br/>She decided right then that she would be a mother for the child until he was back with his parents. She would do everything she could to find them, but she would give him the love he needed in the meantime. She would make sure to reunite the family. She couldn't reunite hers, but she could do it for him. If Katara was his mother she knew her only hope at the moment would be that her baby was cared for. She would make sure he was for his mother. He needed help and she could give it to him. She would make sure he was protected, safe, happy, and loved. Her mother was strong, sacrificial, and loving everything she herself strived to be. Katara looked down at the baby and knew what to name him.</p><p>He wouldn't be with her forever and he had a name, one his parents gave him. However, like she told Aang, he needed a name. She wanted to be like her mother, and this boy just brought her a step closer to her greatest desire. Katara felt closer to her mother than she had since her mother was alive as she held the baby. She stroked his face and leaned down.</p><p>"Sleep tight, Ky," She whispered then kissed his forehead. He would probably wake up that night confused and scared, but at that moment everything was perfect. Like his name, Ky was perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>